In recent years, certain vendors have discussed providing forwarding elements (e.g., switches, routers, etc.) with flow learning capabilities. Typically, these forwarding elements have their control plane components configure their data plane components to learn about particular flows. A forwarding element's control plane component often provides the interface for configuring the components of the data plane, while the data plane handles the forwarding of the data messages that the forwarding element receives. The data plane is often referred to as the forwarding plane. The data plane often is a custom-made application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) that includes multiple ingress pipelines, multiple egress pipelines, and a switching fabric between the ingress and egress pipelines. The control plane, on the other hand, is typically managed by one or more off-the-shelf processors, which supports the interface for locally or remotely receiving parameters for configuring the forwarding element.